Revenge
by Dying wonderland
Summary: Two members of fairy tail and two members of Sabertooth; anything could happen. Even a giant chicken. StingxOC RoguexOC (not a love triangle)
1. Chapter 1

Victoria's Pov~

"Why don't we get travel sickness?" The question surprised me. I looked over to Shannon. Her red eyes were filled with curiosity. Well one of them anyway, the other eye was covered by her blood red hair. I had watched the Grand Magic Games and seen how all the other dragon slayers had struggled with the sickness. I shrugged my shoulders, no answer came to my mind. Shannon was wearing a black corset style top with a floral design on the front, black jeans which were ripped and a black leather jacket. She had some military boots on and her wrists had a few bracelets on. She had a grey, black studded, belt and a red belt which crossed each other and a black guitar pick necklace with a red skull on. To top off all of that she had a ring on her finger which was some sort of animal head. I watched as she went back to listening to her music. I knew she had some rainbow throwing daggers, a gun and a sword in a pocket of space which she could get any time she wanted. I heard that was similar to Erza's powers. I looked out of the window and watched as trees went past. After a while I became bored, so I went into my bag and got out my blue game-boy. I felt the train slow to a stop just as i got to the boss. I sighed as I saved my game, and then shoved it into my bag. I slung my bag over my shoulder and watched as Shannon did the same before following her off the train.

We went and booked ourselves in an inn, so that when we finished our mission we could relax. I was worried about Shannon. Our mission was based on defeating a giant chicken with an axe, but she hadn't had the best experiences with chicken. I threw my bag on one of the beds before jumping and landing on the other side of the bed. I took my game-boy out of my bag and continued on with the boss battle. When I finally finished the fight I looked up and saw Shannon on her laptop watching YouTube. I looked outside the window and noticed the sun setting. "We should get off." I whispered. she nodded and we set off. We had decided it would be easier to leave our bags behind.

I heard some crashing over by the river, so I looked over to Shannon and saw that she noticed too. We nodded than ran as fast as we could to the sound, when we got there we saw the chicken. It was taller then the average human and the axe was nearly the size of a boulder. I realized that the axe was what was causing the noise. I moved my finger in the air in the shape of a 3, leaving a blue light behind like someone had used a light pen. The light flashed and I reached out and pulled my bow and arrows from the light. The bow was made of silver and swirled. The arrows were also made of silver and had blue feathers on the end. I looked over to Shannon and noticed that she had got her revolver out, it was silver with a black handle, that had a pattern engraved into the dark wood. We both aimed at the chicken and fired, as expected the chicken deflected our attack like they were nothing. Shannon did more symbols in the air and her pistol was replaced by a sword. She let the black sheath fall to her side and pulled out a long silver sword. She raced to the chicken and I watched as she raced around the attacks sent her way. I looked around and saw a building next to me. I jumped up to the window ledge then jumped up onto the roof. I aimed my arrow and started shooting towards the chicken being careful so I wouldn't hit Shannon. She was still fighting parring of the blows with her sword. I watched as the sword and the axe kept clashing. Suddenly there was a loud grating noise and the axe shattered. The silver of the axe reflected the light, making it look like a scene from a fantasy game. The fight was still going on though. The chicken started to make its feathers turn to metal and shot it off towards Shannon. I shot at the metal feathers so that she could attack the chicken. The chicken began to shoot feathers at a faster rate. It was becoming scared. With a leap Shannon sprung forward and slashed the front of the chicken. The chicken turned into ash and floated away. The mission was successful. We let the gates close to our weapons so they disappeared. The villagers walked outside, smiling and cheering. It was a pleasing moment. I jumped off the roof and waited as Shannon made her way out of the crowd. We high fived before setting off back to the inn.


	2. Chapter 2

Shannon's POV:

I sat there wondering "Why don't we get travel sickness?" to which my "partner in crime" as I called her simply shrugged, hm? I continued listening to my music whilst thinking about travel sickness, I was fine on trains and carts but boats bothered me a bit, yet not as bad as other dragon slayers. I guess I was just weird. As the train ride continued I found myself staring at the space above the seat opposite me and all emotion draining from my face as my eyes went blank, "Shannon you're doing the glass eyes again." Vicky stated to which I answered with a deadpanned "I know." I snapped myself out of it to skip the song that was currently playing. I messed with my wolf head ring twisting it so as to loosen the metal that had stuck to my skin. I was about to strike up a conversation with my friend who sat opposite me but thought better of it seeing as she was on her game-boy. Never mess with a girls gaming.

When the train slowed to a stop I grabbed my zombie bunny bad from the space beside me. We exited into the crowded station, I grabbed Victoria's sleeve so as not to loose her as we wriggled our way through the people. We got a few dirty looks as we knocked into business men and snobby lady's. Finally getting out of the train station we headed straight for an inn about five/ten minutes away. I fidgeted as we checked in.  
Once we got into the room Victoria threw her bag onto the bed she decided to claim, I always insisted she chose first simply because I couldn't care less. I threw my bag next to my bed taking out my laptop and wasting away on the internet, I briefly acknowledged the room. Grey/blue painted walls, light brown wood furniture-a table, four chairs, a desk, cupboards and two beds with light blue blankets, white pillows and sheets. All in all, not bad.  
My brain rotting session was cut short when we heard a loud crash, I looked at my partner as she looked at me. We both ran out of the room though i took the window way out, it was quicker to go down the fire escape. Vicky met me at the bottom and we ran to where we could see dust rising only to be met with a giant chicken with an axe. Well at least we didn't have to try and find our target, and I got to release my pent up anger towards chickens. I reached into the space in which I kept weapons and miscellaneous items (I don't like to throw things away) and pulled out my lovely revolver, I haven't thought of a name for it yet though. I saw Vicky had pulled out her bow and already had an arrow trained on the enemy. I shot at it, and so did Vicky, however it blocked our attacks with ease. Annoyed with the stubbornness of the damn chicken I replaced the revolver with my sword. Pulling it from its sheath I rushed forwards swiftly avoiding the attacks aimed at me by the dumb bird. My sword collided with the steel blade of the impossibly large axe multiple times until the sound of shattering metal reached my ears. I watched as the shards of the axes blade rained down around us. The poultry desperately shot its metal feathers at me in a futile attempt to save its skin. From atop a nearby roof Victoria shot at the feathers clearing me a path to land the final blow to the chicken. I watched as it crumbled to ash and floated away on the wind.  
With the threat gone the people of the town gathered to celebrate our victory. Me and Vicky high fived and headed back to the inn. Once in our room once more Vicky resumed her position on her bed with her beloved game-boy whilst I grabbed my phone and headed into the bathroom to get a shower, I had chicken ash all over me. I undid my top and pulled it off examining my red and black guild mark on the lower left portion of my back. I stripped off the rest of my clothes and enjoyed the shower cleansing my body of the filth I had picked up through the day. When I was done I climbed out and cringed at the change in temperature. I wrapped my towel around my body under my arms like a strapless dress.  
As soon as I was dressed I wandered to what passed as the kitchen, "I ish be making hot chocolate, want some?" I asked, after hearing an enthusiastic "please" I made me and Vicky, who was still on her game, some hot chocolate and like always I added ginger, cinnamon and nutmeg to it. Handing my friend hers, receiving a quite "thanks" from the girl, I checked on her game progress. After satisfying my curiosity, I slumped onto the chair we pulled to the desk, reached into my space pocket and pulled my sketch book and pencil out and proceeded to doodle. I drew a rose with two snakes twisted around the stalk ending with their heads above the roses flower with fangs bared at one another. I showed it to Vicky who proceeded to go on about how amazing it looked and insisting it was good when I said how I didn't like how it looked, the snakes weren't even or symmetrical, the petals curved wrong etc. With a sigh I gave up. This was how mine and Vicky's relationship worked; playful arguments, talk of trivial matters, long periods where nothing was said because nothing needed to be said. She was one of few who could handle my fluctuating personalities and moods and I was one of few who she actually enjoyed being with almost 24/7. With that thought in mind I got out of the chair and stumbled tiredly to the bed. I fell asleep with one thing on my mind; Natsu better not have burned my laundry again.


	3. Chapter 3

Still Shannon's POV:  
I woke up the next morning whilst it was still dark out and tried to go back to sleep. I was quite enjoying that dream. However my efforts were foiled by the sound of happily chirping birds who were oblivious to their impending demise. I pulled out my revolver, aimed... "OWIE! OW OW OW! What was that for?" I yelled at my, now awake, friend. "No shooting the birds first thing in the morning." I folded my arms as I scowled at the lass in the next bed over. My frown soon turned into a smile as I looked at her. A serious expression and pikachu onesie did not go well together. Throwing the covers off me I sat up and crossed my legs,"Sooo... When are we off to see about the reward money?"  
"How about after lunch?"  
"Kay, and then we can go exploring, see if there's anything interesting here." I suggested rolling out of the small bed to make a breakfast that consisted of scrambled eggs, salmon and toast. We finished that and were about to continue lazying around the room, when we heard a loud crash and some terrified screams. Vicky and I dashed out of the room at lightning speed and arrived at the scene of a fight. There stood several members of the dark wizard guild, Eisenwald, and two other guys. One had messy blond hair, white pants held up by suspenders, some weird ass boots, a blue jacket and, finally, some dark blue gloves. The other one had straight dark hair and wore a long black cape that hid most of his other clothes except his brown shoes. Neither of the two groups hid what guild they were from, they both had the Eisenwald and Saber-tooth guild marks in rather obvious places, that was probably what caused the fight.  
By the time we reached the fight all hell had broken loose. Attacks going everywhere, so careless in fact that one of the attacks hit me and Vicky. "Ok, now you're in for it." I growled, low and dangerously. I summoned my throwing knives whilst Vicky summoned her bow. We joined the fight with no problems. Aim a few throws here, slash a few people there, dodge the odd attack. With our help the fight was over in minutes. Those members were probably stragglers trying to reform the guild. Bloody weaklings.  
"Thanks for the help, though I'm sure we could have managed on our own." the blond one said turning to us. It was at that moment I recognized who they were, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, the twin dragons of Saber-tooth. "For talented fighters you sure have... interesting outfits." confused at what he said I looked at Vicky and then down at myself and realized just what we were wearing, "Hehe, you see we just finished breakfast, so we're still in our pajamas." I chuckled nervously.  
"You sleep in tights?"  
"Yes!... Don't judge me, it was warm last night." I said, seeing the look in his eye. "And just where do you think you're going?"  
"Well I was going to... er.. to go... eeekk!" Victoria responded, stuttering when she saw my glare. "You, my friend are going nowhere without me, now stand there and talk, don't leave it all to me...pleeeeaaassseeee." I begged.  
"But you handle this sort of thing better, plus I want to get changed, unlike you I don't keep everything in my little pocket of space."  
"Ugh, fine. I'll see you in a bit then." she smiled and waved good bye as she turned to leave, not forgetting to stick her tongue out at me when I called her a bitch. "Sooo... can you guess why they attacked you?"  
"How did you know it was them who attacked us?" Rogue asked, suspicious of my intuition. "Just a guess, anyway its because you aren't discrete about what guild you're in, so members of dark guilds find you easy targets. That's why I think its best to put your guild mark somewhere less obvious."  
"What about on missions, people ask for guild identification, so you need to be able to show it easily. Plus it shows you're proud of the guild you're in. You would know that if you actually joined a guild." Sting corrected, by this time Victoria had returned. "One, that's why you put it in an easy to show place, like on your shoulder. Two, we are in a guild," I explained as me and Vicky lifted our shirts to show our guild marks.  
"We are proud members of Fairy Tail."


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria'a pov~

Light streamed in through the window. I had forgotten to shut the curtains last night. I turned over and cuddled further into the quilt, trying to get a little more sleep. I had no such luck. I heard the noise of a pistol being loaded. Scrap Shannon not getting on with chickens; she doesn't really get along with any animals,including humans, first thing in the morning. I looked at Shannon, then threw the nearest thing to me at her, which happened to be my hair brush. "OWIE! OW OW OW! What was that for?" She yelled looking over at me, probably noticing for the first time that I was awake.  
"No shooting the birds first thing in the morning." My reply was weak I know but it was down to the point. I scowled at her. I knew my bluish-black hair was a mess and my pickachu onesie took away all of the seriousness of the scowl but, hey ho, who cares.  
I lent over to the side and picked up my eye patch (Plain black, boring) and placed it over my left eye. By this time Shannon had remover her covers and sat crossed her legs, a smile plastered on her face. "Sooo... When are we off to see about the reward money?"  
"How about after lunch?"  
"Kay, and then we can go exploring, see if there's anything interesting here." Her suggesting made me happy. She got up and went to make breakfast. We ate in silence. I was about to jump on my bed when we heard crashing outside and screams. I chased after Shannon. We arrived at the scene and looked over peoples shoulders, gaining a few funny looks. Damn neither one of us had changed. I was going to tell Shannon but I realized the ones who were fighting were Eisenwald and Saber-tooth. Fairy tail had had some trouble with the dark guild Eisenwald a few years back. The Saber-tooth was the twin dragons themselves. Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney. I knew their strength from watching the Grand Magic Games. I don't think Shannon realized who it was.  
The attacks were flying into the audience, one hit us. "Okay, now you're in for it." She sounded annoyed. Good luck dark guild. She went in slashing at the enemies. I had no choice but to follow. The same light glowed as I grabbed the cold metal of my bow. I shot a few arrows here and there. One sword came down so I drew a lightning blot which left the same light and grabbed a silver dagger which caged blue gem stones. The sword and dagger clashed sending sparks flying. Another sword came my way. I dropped the bow and watched as it disappeared in a blue light. I didn't have time to summon any other weapon so I reached out and grabbed the blade with my hand. The pain went through my hand. Damn i was going to get killed by Shannon. I pushed the weapons away and sent my counter attack their way. They fell. It turned they were the last enemies. I put my hand in a fist behind my back. "Thanks for the help, though I'm sure we could have managed on our own." Sting said turning to us. "For talented fighters you sure have... interesting outfits." I remembered what I was wearing.  
"Hehe, you see we just finished breakfast, so we're still in our pajamas." Shannon seemed nervous.  
"You sleep in tights?"  
"Yes!... Don't judge me, it was warm last night." She seemed distracted so I started sneaking back to the inn."And just where do you think you're going?" damn she noticed.  
"Well I was going to... er.. to go... eeekk!" She was scary when pissed.  
"You, my friend are going nowhere without me, now stand there and talk, don't leave it all to me...pleeeeaaassseeee." She sounded desperate.  
"But you handle this sort of thing better, plus I want to get changed, unlike you I don't keep everything in my little pocket of space."  
"Ugh, fine. I'll see you in a bit then." I waved bye and smiled. I heard her call me a bitch, so I turned and stuck my tongue out at her.  
I ran back to the inn and cleaned my hand and wrapped it up in a bandage. It stung. I then went over to my bag and grabbed a black top which said "normal is boring", black ripped shorts and some military boots. I took these items and changed into them after I had showered. I grabbed my bag and shoved some items in before exiting.  
When I got to back to Shannon, she seemed to be having a debate. Guild marks. I heard her say we are in a guild and copying Shannon I showed my light blue guild mark on my wrist.  
"We are proud members of Fairy Tail."  
At first they seemed shocked then they smiled. "Well then my ladies, fancy dinner." Sting announced bowing sarcastically. We followed the dragons. I looked at the words that ran down my finger "Mizu". I wonder if they knew who we were, I doubted it.


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria pov~

Shannon is weird. In the middle of the street she pulled out a black top and jeans. She then put them on and took the vest and tights off from under them. She was then fully adorned with her battle outfits. This action had gained many confused stares. The two dragons just shrugged as if this type of behavior was normal. "Well, lead on guys. We don't have all day." Shannon said casually ignoring the stares from the on lookers. Sting nodded and began walking "If you can't keep up, you will be left behind." He smirked. Rogue followed silently behind him, followed by Shannon. I apologized to the on lookers before running to catch them up.  
We walked for a few minutes before reaching a good looking restaurant. "This looks good." Sting decided before walking in. Rogue just sighed and followed. Shannon looked at the prices before sighing. "Expensive." She sighed.  
"We'll be getting the money for the job later so don't worry about the price." I tried to be reassuring, that probably failed. I followed her in. Unluckily for us, we had to walk all the way over to the other end of the restaurant. We both sighed before making our way over, whilst avoiding the other customers. When we reached the twin dragons were talking about what they wanted to eat. "What can I get you?" A man had come up behind shocking both of us. The dragons decided to get varies meat dishes. "What would you two like?" He seemed nice, that's probably what he is paid to do. "Gammon, pineapple and chips please sir." Shannon answered back instantly.  
"Same as her." I couldn't be bothered searching the menu for something to eat when I wasn't hungry. When the meals came everyone enjoyed them and three empty plates were left from the others. We were about to pay when someone smashed through the wall and landed on the table we were on. We all stood instantly. I drew a straight line and reached in the light for my blue sword. I looked at the others. Sting and Rogue stood in a fighting stance and Shannon had also summoned her sword.  
The guy jumped up and fired some magic at us. The madness of the magic sent the other customers in a panic. The magic was familiar. Zeref? No the guy was totally different. He seemed shocked. We hadn't run. It didn't mean the magic had not taken effect. I felt fear grip at my heart. What had Gildarts taught Natsu who taught us? "Fear was not evil." Those words stayed with me as my sword swung forward clashing with someone else's sword.  
A girl stood there. Hair was bright green. She pushed me back and I fell into some other people. By this time Sting and Rogue had started using their dragon slayer magic against the guy and Shannon had started attacking the girl. I looked around the room. No one looked suspicious, they just all looked scared. I jumped into the fight beside Shannon and helped her, changing my weapon quickly from sword to dagger when ever needed. The battle was vicious. The girl acted like a zombie. Nothing had any effect. After what seemed like years a rumble shook the earth. "What in Earthland is that?" Rogue asked looking around trying to find the source. Whilst we were looking around the rumbling stopped, When we looked back the enemies were gone. No trace.  
We looked every where for them. Even the customers had forgotten about them. There was nothing which even showed that a fight had just took place, other then the cuts and bruises which was all over us four. "Now that's weird, we should go tell Gramps." Shannon shouted down the street at me. She was right, this was out of our league. I nodded and ran to her.  
Shannon told the twin dragons about us going back. We all agreed that we would contact each other if any information was found out. They left waving and promising to meet again. Shannon and I went and got our reward money and went to a stable. She bought a black horse with a mane that looked like fire. I went and got a white horse which had a mane that looked like waves. We got on the horse and raced back to the guild. What would Gramps know?


End file.
